


The Strongest Roots

by Wren_ofthewildwood



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Alyssa bashing, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Possessiveness, Post 2x08, Protectiveness, Whump, because she just let that tree shit happen and I was like WTF, painful transformation, physical affection, platonic physical affection, werewolf instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_ofthewildwood/pseuds/Wren_ofthewildwood
Summary: Changing back hurt just as much as transforming in the first place, but at least this time he won't have face the pain alone.---And as always I sprinkled on completely unnecessary pack dynamics and protective!alpha!Hamish (because I write what I want.) See notes for pack roles that I slapped on here.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	The Strongest Roots

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Hamish is the alpha, Randall is his beta (Lilith bb I gotta write you into this season more, but I did not end up writing her into this fic my apologies), and Jack is an omega. That just means Randall is higher in the hierarchy and so both of them are keen to look after their newest member/most vulnerable member. I mean I don’t know that it matters that much, since it's just an excuse for more protective tropes but here we are. ~~I’m so sorry.~~
> 
> \--
> 
> Much Thanks for the Prompt and Betaing by Covenyt2950! <3

Hamish turned to Vera, stamping down the desire to tear Foley’s throat out by focusing on the need to see his pack’s omega alive and well. “Where is Jack?” 

“He’s fine, but he’s being treated at the moment.” Vera said cagily.

Hamish’s eyes flashed briefly silver. “Treated for what?”

“He made a play in the big leagues, it was a risk but it paid off.” She said, unbothered by Hamish’s rising aggressiveness.

“Take me to him,” He demanded. When Vera seemed to be thinking it over, he snarled “Now!”

“Alright, fine,” With a sigh, she turned delicately on her heel and beckoned for him to follow.

They entered a large barn-like structure, matching many on the property but inside Jack was lying against an angled platform. All of him, besides parts of his face, were twisted with bark and roots that were contorted and deformed, forming his limbs and torso, and partially transforming him into a tree. 

Two strange magic users were helping him to drink a small amount of potion at a time as he grimaced in pain, roots slowly shrinking around where his feet would be. His breathing came in harsh pained breaths until the changes ceased and then he was given more potion to continue the process.

Hamish’s eyes glowed silver and his teeth lengthened into fangs as he roared “Get away from him!”

Both magic users startled, one of them fumbling the potion causing some of it to splash across the floor. They both quickly backed away to the far side of the barn, shooting fearful mistrusting glances towards Vera. Hamish darted to Jack’s side, snarling at the strangers before turning to Jack, brushing his hands gently over his hair and cheeks, looking into his eyes that were dark red and brown. 

“What did you do to him?” He growled at the strangers and Vera.

“I’m alright Hamish, it’s okay...” Jack reassured weakly.

Hamish almost laughed at the absurdity but he was too angry and defensive. Strange magic users hovering too close to his pack. He wanted to tear them apart, and he was struggling not to shift fully.

“You’re not alright,” Hamish growled but with no anger in it, only concern for Jack. He looked down at the upright bowl of potion on the ground only partially spilled. “What is that?” He turned his glare to the two people at the farside of the barn.

“It will return him to his previous form. If he doesn’t drink it, the transformation will continue,” They explained apprehensively, causing Hamish to snarl and his blood to boil. He looked to Vera for confirmation and she nodded.

“Leave,” He snapped aggressively.

“Let's give them a moment, shall we?” Vera said, tipping her head towards the door, but the two coven members hesitated.

“He needs the potion,” One of them protested.

“I’ll give it to him. Now get out!” Hamish snarled a low growl in his throat that didn’t stop this time. He fought against Tundra, reminding him that killing a coven member was what started all this and Jack wouldn’t appreciate it.

But they finally shared a glance between and made their way out. Vera followed them but paused at the door, “Do you need anything?” She asked, a concession or a peace offering, he wasn’t sure.

“Get Randall here,” He said gruffly, offering no explanation but Vera gave a short nod as she left. He turned all his attention to his packmate when Vera shut the wooden doors behind her, Tundra telling him that there were no more threats for now and that Jack needed him.

Hamish pressed his forehead to Jack’s and then carefully rubbed his cheek across the beta’s, scent marking him “You’ll be alright. I won’t let them near you again.”

Jack hummed low in response but his scent was a touch calmer than it had been. Hamish reached down and picked up the bowl. Hamish met Jack’s dark tree-touched eyes, and Jack gave as much of a nod as he could.

He cradled Jack’s head and helped him to drink another few sips of the potion, then Jack was panting eyes shut tight against the rush of pain as the roots from the tips of his toes receded.

“I’m here. You’ll be alright. I've got you,” Hamish whispered, his voice soft and low as he tried to help Jack through the pain. When the branch tips were toe length, the transformation stopped again. Jack reopened his eyes, choking through the pain “Keep going.” 

Hamish frowned, wishing he could take Jack’s suffering somehow. He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, petting him and sharing his scent as he brought the potion back to Jack’s lips. Jack took a larger drink this time, using his teeth to guide the bowl for a moment before Hamish could pull it back.

Jack cried out, managing to cut it off by biting hard on his bottom lip. His leg twisted as bark receded revealing his feet and ankles. “Ssshhhh...it’ll pass…” He pressed his forehead back to Jack’s, taking deep even breaths for Jack to match his short pained gasps to. “Breathe with me, omega, you can do it,” Hamish said, his voice resonating with Tundra’s power.

Jack gasped at the feeling of Silverback trying to rumble back but not being able to with his body part tree. However, it helped, his body naturally responding to his alpha’s command. His breathing slowed, leveling out as the pain passed again.

Hamish lifted his head, sniffing the air and giving a pleased grumble. Randall had arrived and was being brought this way. 

Jack looked into Hamish’s glowing eyes and whispered, “More.” Hamish frowned but acquiesced letting Jack set the pace for himself. Jack took another large drink and Hamish held back a growl of displeasure, it was Jack’s choice to have more pain more quickly or drawn out pain that was less intense. 

Jack was ready this time and muffled his yell of pain behind his lips, biting down hard enough for it to bleed. Bark withdrew up his thighs and his legs, splitting apart as roots withdrew to fully reveal his calves. Jack reopened his eyes and a few tears slipped down his cheeks from his watery eyes. Hamish wiped them away with his thumbs and then licked Jack’s lower lip clear of blood, the move instinctual and platonic. 

“Alpha” He murmured, grateful for Hamish’s solid presence against him and his gentle care.

Randall burst into the barn, having already scented Jack’s pain and the hint of blood in the air, his eyes glowing and teeth a touch sharp. Upon seeing Jack he took in a sharp jagged breath. “Jack!” He rushed to Jack’s side, hands hovering as if afraid to touch.

“He’ll be alright. We have a potion to change him back,” Hamish stated, gently caressing Jack’s cheek and hair to soothe the omega. “But it pains him.”

“Oh man, buddy,” He said, his tone sympathetic as his teeth returned to human bluntness, artfully not commenting on his alpha’s fangs and eyes. “Let’s get you un-tree-ified,” Hearing Randall’s usually playful tone and taking in his soothing scent helped both pack members calm down slightly.

Randall pressed into their space, taking care to be gentle with Jack as he scented the omega with his cheek along Jack’s jawline, nuzzling into his hair. “We’re here, it’s alright, we’re here,” He murmured against Jack’s ear. 

Jack felt full of gratitude to no longer feel alone and unprotected in enemy territory. He was still shaken by Alyssa standing by, just letting him be hunted and bespelled without even trying to stop them.

He let out a shaky breath trying not to think about that now when his packmates would pick up on his distress easily. He looked to Hamish, nodding for more of the potion. He took the bowl in his teeth, drinking more than one gulp of potion before Hamish jerked it away from him, eyes fearful.

Jack screamed through the pain as bark receded up over his thighs, pelvis and belly, feeling like he was being skinned alive. Randall and Hamish wrapped around him as much as they could, more pained tears slipped free as he was left gasping for air.

Hamish’s chest vibrated with a low comforting rumble to comfort their omega as Randall whispered to him. “Focus on us. Just breathe, Jack. We’ve got you.” 

A sob slipped free of Jack’s control and he bit down on his lip again to stifle it. Hamish shushed him, softly lapping at his throat until finally Jack was able to take a deep breath. “Again,” He asked, his voice raspy.

Hamish made a low displeased grumble but lifted the potion. “Less this time” He growled, his eyes shining more brightly with the clear command. Jack swallowed heavily and nodded his agreement, that had might have been too much. 

Another swallow along with a wave of pain and he was slipping down the angled platform, the alpha and beta catching him and gently easing him to the floor. Randall moved behind him to support his still treelike arms, nuzzling the back of his neck. “I have you. It’s alright, buddy. We won’t let you fall,” He tried to comfort him.

Jack bit his lip, his features tired and contorted in pain when he bared his throat to Hamish. “Please, I just want it to be over, Alpha,” He pleaded, knowing it would be agony to drink more of the potion at once but feeling worn down by the repetition. 

“Are you sure, Jack?” Hamish questioned softly and concerned, one hand sliding along his jaw to tilt Jack’s head to their eyes met. 

“Yes. Please, Alpha,” Jack begged defeatedly, causing Hamish to nod grimly and look at Randall who agreed silently.

“As much as you can swallow,” He advised and then brought it to Jack’s lips, helping to tip up his chin so it would go down easier and then poured the potion down Jack’s throat. The omega swallowed as quickly as he could and then suddenly he was blinded by pain, Hamish apparently having timed it perfectly so Jack didn’t choke as he screamed without thought, body aflame unaware of anything but the pain and the press of two bodies against his own, holding him together. 

He didn’t know how long it lasted but when he came back to himself, he had gone limp in Randall’s arms and Hamish was hovering over him, hands gently petting over his face and down his neck. His arms were no longer trapped above his head and when he looked down, it seemed like only the tips of his fingers were still brown and twig like. 

Their voices came back to him in the last low soothing rumble of words from Hamish whose teeth were still sharp and eyes still shone with silver and a calm hum of a purr from Randall behind him, that he could feel through Randall’s chest along his back.

“Come back to us now, Jack. We’ve got you. The worst is over,” Hamish noticed Jack’s open eyes when he pulled back a bit, “That’s it. You’re alright, omega. We’re here now.”

“Finish it, please,” Jack managed to plead, his voice cracking from his raw throat.

Hamish lifted the bowl up and Randall held it tighter to him. “Almost done, just one more time,” Hamish promised, squeezing Jack’s shoulder as Jack drank the remains of the bowl and then groaned, jerking forward into Hamish’s chest, the alpha’s arms wrapping around him as Randall adjusted to make space. 

The last of the bark faded away and his eyes turned blue again and he let out a ragged sob that he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Hamish shushed him soothingly, tucking the omega’s head under his chin as Randall nuzzled the back of Jack’s neck. “That’s it. Just let it go, omega. You’re safe now. We’ve got you.”

Jack clawed at the back of Hamish’s shirt with his human fingers and pressed as tight to his Alpha as he could, a low rumbling growl that he could feel through the alpha’s chest soothing the omega side of his mind as he grounded himself on the scent and feel of his pack around him. 

He cried for a time, neither Randall or Hamish loosening their hold for even a moment, just caring for Jack and watching over him. Eventually his tears dried out and his sobs quieted to only soft ragged breaths. 

“There you go. Just relax, Jack. You’re safe now,” Hamish calmly reassured him.

“We’ve got you,” Randall added quietly against his hair. 

“Thanks,” Jack whispered and both his pack members held him tighter in response.

“Always,” Randall responded with a firm fierceness underlying his voice.

“Always,” Hamish echoed, “Just rest now. We have you.”

And surprisingly, Jack felt himself starting to doze, utterly trusting in his alpha and beta to keep him safe and take care of him. When his breathing slowed with sleep, Hamish scent marked him one last time before helping to settle Jack in Randall’s arms, keeping his own free to fight if needed. 

His hands sharpened to claws at the thought and he didn’t fight the partial change. He didn’t trust any of these people and he’d kill them before they got near his omega again. 

As they approached a cluster of coven members near the front gates, Alyssa separated from the crowd, rushing towards them with concern written across her face. 

Hamish stiffened as Alyssa approached, fists clenched as he thought of how the blonde witch had let this happen. Randall picked up on the tension and cradled Jack more tightly to his chest, on high alert for any threats.

“Jack! Oh my god, Jack -” Whatever else Alyssa might have been about to say was cut off by Hamish’s bloodcurdling snarl. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide as she took in Hamish’s defensive stance, teeth and claws bared and eyes glowing silver, even his ears going slightly pointed as he hovered on the edge of transforming. He stepped in front of Randall and Jack, staring her down.

“H-Hamish? I just want to see that Jack’s okay. Please…” Alyssa said, speaking softly as she tried to soothe the protective alpha. She took a tentative step forward and then she was balanced on her toes with Hamish’s hand around her throat as he growled in her face.

“You let this happen! You didn’t even try to protect him,” Hamish got out between sharp gritted teeth as he struggled against his already tenuous control. Alyssa’s fingers clawing uselessly at his grip on her throat. 

“You stood by and just watched him suffer,” He spat at her like a curse. She tried to speak but his hand tightened in response, leaving her just enough room to breathe in weak gasps.

Jack had awakened with Hamish’s first snarl but now he reached out for the alpha. “Hamish, please. Don’t hurt her,” He pleaded, voice still rasping weakly. 

Hamish didn’t turn towards his beta and omega but one slightly pointed ear twitched revealing that he was listening. “Please Hamish. I’m alright, I just want to go home,” Jack struggled a bit in an attempt to get down from Randall’s arms so he could try to pull Hamish back, but Randall’s arms were like steel in comparison to his weak flailing. 

But then the beta huffed and stepped forward so Hamish was within reach. Jack tangled one hand in the back of Hamish’s shirt tugging weakly. “Let her go, alpha. Please,” He pleaded with a weak tug towards him.

Hamish gave one last low snarl but released Alyssa. The blonde witch stumbled back, coughing as she caught her breath. “Stay away from him if you want to stay alive!” Hamish snapped at her before turning back to his pack members, gently pulling free of Jack’s grip. 

He nuzzled along the side of Jack’s head and murmured, “For you, omega, I’ll leave her be. Only because of you,” trusting Randall to watch his back while he soothed their packmate again. 

Alyssa caught her breath and looked to Jack but stayed where she was. "Jack. I'm so so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt," She said, eyes pleading for his understanding and forgiveness. 

But as much as Jack loved her and as much as things had worked out in the end, he was so hurt that she hadn't even tried to help him. He felt betrayed and just wanted to return to the den with his pack.

Hamish and Randall were watching Alyssa with blatant dislike, and their eyes tracked her smallest movement like she was a threat. Jack breathed deeply and looked at her tiredly. 

“I know. But I… I need to go home. We can-we can talk later,” He offered not looking excited at the thought, but Alyssa nodded and looked grateful for it.

“Then I’ll see you later,” She bid in a quiet farewell, moving away from Hamish and Randall’s defensive gazes and returning to where Vera was still talking with the head of The Esoteric Sons of Prometheus.

Randall piped up, “I, uh... borrowed a car. It’s out past the gate.” Hamish shot him an amused glance and led the way towards the gates, keeping eyes and ears focused on the magic users around them, but no one moved to stop them and they made it to the car easily.

Hamish’s claws and teeth finally retracted and he moved to take the keys from Randall, only for his beta to shake his head and gesture with a shoulder to the unlocked door, keys still in the ignition. Hamish shot him a judgmental look and Randall shrugged, Jack shifting with the gesture. “I was in a rush,” Randall said without shame.

“I can walk, you know,” Jack grumbled as Hamish held open the door and Randall reluctantly let Jack slide into the car on his own. Randall slid in after him, pulling the other to cuddle against him. 

Jack went willingly, eagerly accepting the continued comfort on offer. Hamish leaned in and nuzzled against each of their heads, before shutting the door and moving into the driver's seat.

“Hmm…” Jack piped up before Hamish could start the car. Both wolves turned to Jack ready to listen. “I just… I wanted you guys to know that I do still like Alyssa but I don’t need her. I need you guys, and Lilith.” He swallowed heavily at the mention of Lilith, unable to stop the flash in his mind of her disappearing into the portal. 

Randall squeezed him gently with the arm around his shoulders, helping to bring him back to the moment. He caught Hamish’s worried gaze and with a determined steadying breath continued, “I’ll always choose you. My pack. And I’m sorry if I made you doubt that.”

Randall hugged him again with a bright wide smile and Hamish looked back with warm affection softening his features. “Thank you, Jack,” Hamish said, an implied acknowledgement that he had doubted him the longest underlying the statement. “You’re one of us. And we all take care of our own.”

“Our pack,” Randall murmured happily against his hair, and Jack let himself be bundled close by the older boy as Hamish started the car taking him away from the place that would haunt his nightmares for many nights to come. 

But in the end, Jack knew he wouldn’t have to face them alone and that made all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever end a fic not like an after school special? No probably not.
> 
> As always remember to tip your writers by leaving comments. :) Nothing feeds the beast like comments even just "<3" or "!!!!!".
> 
> We a small fandom and we gotta look out for each other! And thanks for taking the time to read this! <3


End file.
